a Stroke of luck,a coincidence,or just a plan?
by puffles 44
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram's relationship ain't getting better. The people concerned get themselves in a situation where they have different point of views... Yuuram. One-shot. I'm not good at summaries. Read to find out what I'm trying to say...


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Yehey! I have a new laptop! Now, I can start all over again with the season 3 subbed episodes that I used to work hard on my first laptop! Wait, since I'm a lazy person, I guess it would take a while... Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

A Stroke of Luck, a Coincidence or Just an Elaborated Plan?

As days and weeks pass by, no one knows for sure if there is a way to make the double-black king fall in love with the blonde prince. They didn't know how Wolfram takes all the rejection and go on as if nothing was wrong. The couple never progressed. It just stops there, as if time froze itself, only to replay some scenes again and again... It was obvious... They had to approach the great sage from advice. The people who are concerned for the couple need not to tell him directly... Of course, he noticed it far earlier than anyone did. The blonde's love for the double-black king was _very_ obvious... And the pain that he might've kept secret from everyone was not really a secret. Now, it's the sage's turn to make things much easier for the two...

"Ah, Lord Von Bielefeld, just the man I'm looking for..." Murata said as he approached the very pissed off Wolfram.

"What do you want, sage? If you're going to ask, it's a no..." Wolfram said as he kept still leaning on the wall with his arms folded.

"Did you know that there's a Japanese saying that if you fold a thousand cranes, your wish will come true?" Murata gave him a gleeful grin.

"What's the use of telling me this?" The blonde asked looking away.

"Oh, I just thought it would be of interest to you... Who knows, that saying could be more than just a saying, it might be telling the truth..." Murata said, still hoping it would work...

"That is true... But, I'm sticking with the first part, it's just a saying..."

"Aw... Come on, trying it wouldn't kill you..." Murata insisted; his plan wasn't going as easily as he planned it.

Wolfram knew something was up... He just couldn't figure it out... He might as well go on with the notion.

"Alright, I'll do it." Wolfram looked down and pushed himself against the wall with his foot.

"Great, I guess you'd need this..." Murata gave Wolfram an _origami_ book. "Don't worry, I've already translated it."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know... It might work, but no one can really tell, not even me..."

Wolfram fell silent and thought a little bit more before accepting it. Murata waved his hand goodbye and went away. Wolfram opened the book and frowned. He'll have to get hundreds and hundreds of sheets of paper to perfect it and a thousand more to make the cranes themselves.

-

"I can't take it anymore!" Wolfram shouted ion defeat and utter frustration.

For 3 days and nights, the young Mazuko had been repeatedly attempting to make a single crane. After his victorious attempt on making one, he'll need 999 more... He's on his 104th when he shouted. Oh, and it took him a whole day to finish the first hundred. He began taking short deep breaths to calm his nerves down. Being the well-pampered prince that he is, working hard on making small, but hundreds, of paper cranes like this makes him _very_ impatient quite easily. Once he thought he was calm enough, he began going back to paper folding...

Even though no one can really tell how much Wolfram had progressed, they were monitoring his shouts of rage... Once the last shout was about success, they immediately reported it to the sage. Now, it was time to convince the stubborn Mazuko king...

Wolfram spotted a paper stuck at the back of the translated book. It was funny how he wasn't able to spot or even notice it before... He unfolded it and read the writings inside. He sighed and piled up all the cranes in order for him to put them in a bag. Who knew he had to distribute them to children?

* * *

"Hey Shibuya, do you want to go to my place tonight? I have some movies for you to criticize. My aunt's complaining that I don't send her letters, despite all the letters she sent over the past year. I have already written her a letter, but since she's into romantic movies, I guess I'd better send her one as well, as a peace offering. So, what do you say?" Murata asked as he walked along the streets, passing intersection while gazing up to clear blue sky with Yuri just beside him, wearing a blank face.

"I guess I could come..." Yuri thought out loud as he looked at his black file case/organizer, thinking of what historical book report he's going to do.

"That report can wait, can't it?" Murata asked, knowing his plan would fall apart if he wasn't able to convince the other double-black, which made him think more of how perfect the two are together, both stubborn.

"You don't have to worry about the report because you don't go to the same school as I do. And if your history teacher gives you an assignment like the one I have, I bet you don't have to break a sweat." Yuri sighed thought of how smart the person walking beside him really is, and the fact the person beside him had been reincarnated for countless of times that he could've just replayed a scene or something from his past and present that a report...

"Fine, I'll help you if you help _me_ out." Murata promised and insisted at the same time.

"Okay I'll come." Yuri said in defeat. "Are your parents at home? I don't want to just intrude your house without their permission..."

"Don't worry about it; they're on separate business trips. They aren't coming back for a week!" Murata said happily because his plan is working!

Yuri looked at him and shrugged. He didn't know Murata that well yet... Not well enough to know what he's thinking or well enough to know if there had been some kind of history between him and his parents for him to act so happy. It didn't take them a long while to walk towards the household. There was silence between them as they entered the house and went upstairs, towards Murata's room. Murata just laid his things near the door, and so did Yuri. There were two, blue bean bags on the carpeted floor. Yuri sat on the one located on the right as Murata did the necessary preparations for the DVD player to work. Now that the movie was starting to air, the two sustained their silence. Despite the heartbreaking, tear jerking and hyperventilating-worth movies, the two remained silent. Down to the 4th one, he noticed that his friend was biting his lower lip. He knew that his plan was working... All of the movies that Murata picked were about couples separating and for one of the characters kneeling and pleading for forgiveness while the other one says that it's too late for regrets... Just as they were reaching the climax of the 5th (and final movie), Yuri gave in and went to the nearest bathroom. A big splash was heard and a smile full of satisfaction graced the double-black strategist's face.

* * *

Wolfram didn't know where the Japanese people got the idea of folding a thousand cranes and distributing them to a thousand people to have a wish granted, but he obediently did it. Now, exhausted, he went back to the castle to see if his wish will really come true. Even though, he knew it wouldn't... Walking towards the fountain, he felt his knees give in and sat on the edge. A splash and heavy breathing was heard, but wasn't able to react to it because all of a sudden, he was tackled to the ground by a very wet person.

"Get off! I don't even know -"

"I love you Wolfram!! I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner!" Yuri shouted, gripping onto the contour of his fiancé's waist.

"What did you say?!" Wolfram shouted in disbelief.

"I said: I LOVE YOU!!" Yuri said and kissed the blonde boy.

For Wolfram, it was just a stroke of luck that his wish came true and that he had a kiss as a plus. For Yuri, it was coincidence that the movies were like his relationship with Wolfram. For Murata, it was just another elaborated plan that succeeded with outstanding results...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Yay! I typed another one! Anyway, please review and I hope you liked this one!


End file.
